


Of Stupid Lyrics and Warm Hugs

by Gravytrain101



Series: Simon and Garfunkel Oneshots [1]
Category: Simon & Garfunkel
Genre: Caring Art, M/M, Sleepy Paul, Soothing Touches, Stress, Stressed Paul, Tension, Worried Paul, comforting touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Paul has been working on his new song for hours now, and he still can't figure out the next verse. He's worried that he won't be able to finish it for the new album's deadline... that's months away. His boyfriend, Artie, notices Paul's discomfort and stress, so he helps calm him down.
Relationships: Art Garfunkel/Paul Simon
Series: Simon and Garfunkel Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146458
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Of Stupid Lyrics and Warm Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this story and I hope you do as well! Please read and enjoy!

Art’s POV:   
It’s been a month since we’ve finished our tour, and we’ve been enjoying our time off. Well, I have been enjoying my time off more than Paul has. He has been stressing about getting our next album done in time for our next tour. He likes to write one song at a time, starting with melody and then adding the words. For his current song, he is on the word part, but he is stuck on one of the verses. He’s stuck and he’s irritated. 

I look up from my spot on the couch, across our living room, and at Paul who’s sitting at his desk trying to finish the song. I can see the tension in his shoulders and back as he scribbles lyrics, that he would call nonsense, onto a pad of paper. 

“Dammit,” he groaned as he ripped a paper off of the pad, crumpled it up, and tossed it into the pile of failed attempts that rest at his feet, “Stupid.” 

“Paul,” I started as I got up and headed my way over to him, “Why don’t you take a break?” 

“No, I can’t,” he told me even though he let me pull him out of his chair to stand in front of me, “I need to get this done.” 

“You have two months to finish it. I’m sure you will get it done by then,” I said as I put my hands on his shoulders, “Why don’t you step away for a few minutes?” 

“I need to make sure I get his done Artie,” he told me as he ran his hands through his hair and back down his face, “What if I don’t get it done? What if I do finish, but it’s horrible? What will the fans think? Oh, Artie, I don’t want to let them down. I don’t want to let you down.” 

“Hey, hey, calm down. You’re getting worked up over nothing. You will finish this song, the part you’re waiting for just has to come to you,” I rushed to say as I cupped his cheek, “And you can’t disappoint me with your writing. Not only that, but you are fantastic at it and I love everything you’ve written so far.” 

“Are you sure the fans won’t be mad if we are a song short on this next album?” he asked as his breathing started to pick up, “The whole album won’t sound the way I intended to if this song isn’t on it. I can’t finish it!” 

“You can’t finish it now. And the fans won’t care if you don’t have the right number of songs. They just like our music and want to see us in concerts,” I answered as I gave him a tight, warm hug, feeling his rapid breathing through his t-shirt, “Now I need you to slow your breathing down a little Paulie. In. Out. In. Out. There we go. Why don’t we sit on the couch for a while?” 

“Okay,” he sighed as he followed me to the couch. 

I sat down first and opened my arms, so he could sit next to me and snuggle himself into my side. He sat next to me, pressed himself against my side, and rested his head on my chest. 

“I’m sorry I overreacted,” he mumbled as I ran my hands through his hair. 

“It’s alright honey,” I told him as I stopped stroking his hair for a second to throw a blanket over the two of us, “You were just stressed out. It’s good to walk away from something you’re stuck on and come back at it with a new view, a new attitude.” 

“You’re right, thanks Artie,” he sighed as I felt the tension start to leave his body. 

“Why don’t you get some rest?” I asked as I pulled the blanket tighter around him.

“Okay,” he muttered before he finally let himself relax for a minute or two. 

I knew that he would only sit with me for a few minutes before he got back up and attempt to finish the song again. And I also knew that I didn’t want him to do that, I just wanted him to relax for an hour or two. I shifted the two of us, so we were lying on the couch, with him resting on me. Knowing just what to do to get him sleepy and eventually fall asleep, I put that knowledge to use. He needs his sleep and a break from his writing… and I would love to not have a crappy and grumpy Paul on my hands later today. 

I used my left hand to stroke his hair while I used my right hand to gently rub the tension out of his back. My right hand ran up and down his back, across his shoulders, and even went up to his neck a little. I wanted to make sure I get the tension out of the body so both Paul’s muscles and Paul can relax and get some rest. Once I knew the tension has left his body, I continued stroking hair but changed to rubbing small circles on his back. 

“Mmm,” he moaned from his spot on my chest, “That feels good.” 

“Yeah?” I asked as I continued my actions, in hopes of soothing him to sleep soon, “Good.” 

A few minutes later, I noticed his breathing changed to a slow, deep rhythm. I knew he was asleep in my arms now, which made me happy. I paused my motions to turn the TV on at a low volume before I continued the soothing motions he likes so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Simon and Garfunkel story. What do you think of it? Any and all feedback are welcomed and encouraged. Thanks for reading!


End file.
